


it's in the numbers

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and Thee 100 Challenge 242:  Numbers</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's in the numbers

One dark dismal warehouse where the suspects hide.  
Two cops, me and Starsky, slip inside.  
Three drug dealers in heavy trade.  
Four bags of cocaine, the deal is made.

Five shots fired, not as stealth as we thought.  
Five minutes in and its us that’s been caught. 

Four syllables whispered, “Starsk, you okay?”  
Three hour long moments my heart stops, I pray.  
Two words “yes Hutch” get me going again.  
One day I might lose him for good and then-

Zero possibility I can move on.  
Zero chance of survival if Starsky’s gone.

No me without thee.  
No Zebra Three.


End file.
